


Unexpected

by kinneyb



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6376138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian has a special present for Justin on Easter. Yeah, Justin is shocked too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

"You did  _not_ tell Lindsay we would take Gus Easter egg hunting," Brian deadpanned, staring at the text he had just received from the mother of his child. He lifted his eyes away from his phone and settled his attention on Justin who was busying himself with Gus. "You didn't even ask me first?" He mocked hurt for a split second before revealing his true emotion again; pure annoyance. "Easter isn't even a real holiday."

Justin pouted as Gus stole his toy back, laughing like he had just done the impossible when Justin had obviously let him. "It is a real holiday, honey."

Brian cocked an eyebrow. "Call me that again and Gus will witness a murder much too early in life."

"You say it like there's a ripe age for witnessing a murder," Justin replied easily, smiling at Gus sweetly as he rolled his toy car around the living room floor.

Brian rolled his eyes. "Listen, I gave you Christmas because even I can understand that one, but a holiday about a rabbit? Eggs? Who comes up with this shit?"

" _You_ told Lindsay you would take him this weekend," Justin reminded him softly, standing up from his spot on the floor and helping Gus up after, "and I know you knew what weekend it was, don't act like you didn't." He patted Gus on the back, grinning his usual ten million dollar smile and Brian watched as it worked wonders on Gus the same way it did on him. "Go get ready, okay, buddy?"

Gus nodded and disappeared off down the hall.

Justin turned, placing both hands on his hips. "You done throwing a fit yet or should I check back in five minutes?"

"You know," Brian tucked his phone back in his pocket and sauntered over, pressing up against his lover, "I liked you better when you weren't so - "

Justin hummed, knowing the answer " - like you?"

Brian gave an amused smile. "So do we hide, like, real eggs?"

Before he could stop himself, Justin doubled over laughing. When he was finished, he pecked an offended-looking Brian on the lips and smiled. "Fake eggs, sweetie," he said, emphasizing the pet name and smiling bigger when Brian only looked more offended, "and I already bought 'em." He pointed in the direction of the kitchen and Brian followed with his eyes, spotting the bag on the table. Even through the plastic he could see colorful outlines of eggs. 

"Guess you've got it all figured out," Brian hummed, distracting himself with running his hands up and down Justin's back. His fingers twitched, wanting to go lower but he fought the urge - not with Gus in the house; a rule Justin had been oh so keen on making and keeping. He glanced around curiously. "So when do we get the chance to hide them?"

 Justin grinned wildly, patting his cheek. "Right now - he's busy getting ready, remember?"

"I really better get rewarded nicely for this later, you know," Brian sighed as Justin fetched the bags off the table. 

Justin glanced up at him, a sparkle in his eyes. "You will." If Brian wasn't trained better that look alone would've got him hard. "But not until Gus leaves," Justin continued, amusement obvious behind his voice as he handed Brian a bag. "You get the living room and extra bedrooms," Justin instructed and Brian stifled a smile at how hilariously serious he sounded about hiding eggs, "I'll get the kitchen and halls. Okay," Justin pushed against his chest, "go, go."

\---

Justin leaned in, his mouth almost touching Brian's ear, and oh god was Brian not a little excited for Gus to go home - which he realized was kind of dick-ish of a father to be thinking but could he be blamed? He rarely saw Justin nowadays and he wanted to get in all the touching he could before he went back to New York. "Did you hide everything properly?" Justin whispered, glancing at Gus who was waiting impatiently. He now had proper clothes on and the new pair of shoes his father had bought for him a few months ago.

Brian saluted. "Yes, sir."

"You hear that, Gus?" Justin exclaimed, clasping his hands together and gaining the attention of the young boy. "You can get started... now!"

That was all he needed before he took off down the hall, his blue basket swinging from his hand. Justin had gotten that for him in the same trip as the eggs.

"I should probably go keep an eye on him," Justin said after a moment. "Don't want him going through anything he shouldn't be," he said winking playfully.

Brian nodded, walking towards the kitchen. "I'll grab us some drinks. Be there in a second."

\---

Justin strolled down the hall, checking every room. Nothing. When he reached the end of the hall and saw no trace of Gus he got a little worried, but his worries faded when Gus came running out of the last bathroom on the left with an egg in his hand. "I found one, I found one!" He stopped in front of Justin and carefully buried the egg in his basket around the fake grass.

Laughing, Justin ruffled his hair. "Good job, little man, but if you _really_ wanna impressive your dad you should find all thirty. That would definitely blow him away, trust me."

Gus grinned from ear-to-ear and disappeared back in the bathroom.

As if on cue, Brian circled the corner with drinks in his arms. "He already find one?" Justin nodded. "Well, I shouldn't be shocked he's an overachiever." Brian smirked and while he was joking the proud look he had on his face was all but fake. "Just look at me."

Justin grabbed a drink from him, twisting the cap off. "Don't flatter yourself," he teased, glancing back towards the bathroom, "he still has twenty-nine left."

Brian nodded, lips upturning in a smile. "Twenty-nine, hmm?"

"Oh, right," Justin singsonged, slipping his arms around Brian's neck. Brian quickly returned the favor, wrapping his arms comfortably around the other man's midriff.  Curling his fingers up in brown strands, Justin softly pulled Brian down and kissed him. It was a quick kiss, but nevertheless a passionate one."Isn't that the age you were when we first met?" He tugged on Brian's hair, grin widening. "I bet he only finds seventeen eggs."

Brian rolled his eyes. 

\---

"Your son really _is_ an overachiever," Justin sighed, helping Gus as he opened all thirty eggs and got out the candy contents. When he was finished, he put all the candy back in the basket and handed it over. "Eat this in moderation, okay?"

Gus looked unimpressed with his idea but nodded anyway.

"Okay, go on," Justin patted his arm as he scurried off towards his room. 

Brian plopped on the couch and crossed his ankles. "You know he's gonna eat all that in five minutes, right? And as a result of you making horrible, _horrible_ promises to Lindsay we're going to have to deal with the aftermath."

"I know," Justin admitted, leaning against him. He knew they wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight, and not for the reasons he enjoyed. "Never let me make promises without consulting you first ever again."

Brian brushed his fingers through Justin's hair. "Sure thing, sunshine." He cleared his throat, glancing away from the blonde as he looked at him. "I don't really know when, uh, good timing for this would be. But I got you something. A present, I guess." He saw out of the corner of his eyes the way Justin perked up. "Don't get your hopes up, it's nothing special - " he paused " - or expensive."

He felt Justin wiggling in his spot, eyes wide. "Price doesn't matter, mon amour," he said, and Brian knew he was purposefully quoting him, "but the fact Brian Kinney would get me anything at all... and on Easter of all holidays?" He grinned big. "He really _does_ give a shit."

Brian clicked his tongue. "Do you want it or not?"

Justin gently elbowed him. "Want, very much want."

"Good, close your eyes," Brian instructed. 

Justin  never stopped grinning even as he closed his eyes.

"Put your hands out," Brian continued.

Justin happily listened, extending his hands out.

After a minute or two, he felt a small object being dropped in his hands then Brian said "okay, open your eyes." Justin didn't need to be told twice. He opened his eyes and - 

"An egg?" he snickered. "What am I, twelve?"

Brian leaned back against the armrest. "Open the egg, dumbass."

Justin stared at him with amusement for a short moment before he turned his attention back on the plastic egg and opened it. It opened with a 'pop' and inside was nothing but a small folded up piece of paper. It seemed old, he concluded, torn and yellowed with age. Now he was _really_ confused.

"Paper? Is this like - your birth certificate or something?"

Brian scoffed. "Are you assuming that 'cause it's old?"

Justin grinned innocently. "Not at all."

"You are pushing your luck, darling," Brian drawled. "Unfold it."

Smiling, Justin began unfolding the paper. When he unfolded it fully and saw what it was, he immediately felt... overwhelmed. Yeah, that was the only word that explained how he was feeling. He blinked a few times, making sure he wasn't imagining things. "You - how do you have this?"

It was the first ever drawing he had done of Brian; at his loft, laid out on his bed asleep, his best _attribute_ hanging out from under the sheet across his stomach. The first drawing he had ever sold, and not only that but he, a new artist, had somehow gotten his asking price - no need for negotiation.

Lindsay had always acted like that was weird.

Justin had always assumed a trick had bought it, some trick who wanted more time with Brian but who knew they'd never get it with the real thing. He ran his fingertips over the faded drawing. 

"I bought it," Brian confirmed his thoughts, and for the first time in maybe ever Justin saw him smile shyly. It wasn't terribly obvious, but it sure as hell wasn't his usual confident Kinney smile. "I didn't really know why at the time, but I did."

Justin nodded. "Let me guess, you were just being narcissistic and wanted the beautiful drawing of yourself to stare at every morning and night?" He smiled up at Brian after, showing he was joking.

Brian smiled back. "I thought that at first but then I realized the real reason."

"And what is the _real_ reason?" Justin asked.

Brian wrapped one arm around Justin, pulling him close and with his other hand took the drawing, holding it up against the light coming in from the window. Justin almost felt embarrassed having such an old piece of art in front of him. He really had improved since then. "I wanted a piece of you with me always, something I could hide, something small. I don't think I knew it was love at the time. Shit, I know I didn't but it's like my subconscious did."

Justin side-eyed him. "Brian fucking Kinney did not just share his feelings with me unprovoked."

Brian half-grinned. "Even if I did, you've got no way of proving it."

"True," Justin admitted, mocking sad. He took the drawing back and smiled. This really was unexpected, but then again when did Brian ever do the expected? "Brian," he leaned over and kissed his neck, lingering there, "thank you for this, really."

Brian ran his fingers through Justin's hair. "Thank _you_."

Oh, two for one. Justin peeked up at him. "Really, for what?"

Brian smiled. "For being the best homosexual you could possibly be."


End file.
